odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar Queen (Minecraft)
Hailing from King Geoff’s kingdom, Edgar is excited to be able to attend Court and perhaps meet her future husband. But for some reason, none of the Lords of the Court are paying her any attention. Things get stranger when she starts receiving parcels that might be presents from a mystery suitor. Her suitor is none other than King Ryan, who has become infatuated with her, and woos her in his own way. Physical Description Edgar is of average height, standing 5’5” barefoot. She has bright, true red curly hair that reaches her mid back; she keeps it braided and pinned in a halo around the back of her head. Her eyes are medium green and could be described as intense, could be described as scheming. Both apply pretty evenly. She’s usually smiling, or at least smirking. She’s curvy with wide hips and an ample bust. She has toned but skinny legs and arms. Accessories: Gold filigree belt, golden tiara Court dress: Sheer purple halter dress with long “sleeves” (they’re really just long panels of fabric secured at the shoulders with no seam down the length), pink corset, purple leggings, pale purple heels. Worn with the gold belt. Adventure/travel: Purple jacket over pink corset and purple leggings, knee high boots. Sleepwear: Normally sleeps nude, but also has a purple shift she can wear. Personality/Mental status Being from Geoff’s Kingdom, Edgar is a prankster. She delights in messing with people, usually those of lower status. Having lived most of her life at Court, she has proper respect for royalty, and considers herself below their notice. More sane than her X-Ray & Vav or GTA counterparts (for now). History Edgar was born on a Spring day to noble parents. Her father was part of the King’s council, and her mother was a Lady of the Court. Their King appreciated a good joke, and the best they could think of was to name their child with a boy’s name. There were few other children her age in the kingdom, so she didn’t really have friends. Growing up under the rule of a prankster King, she learned basic, harmless pranks early. She practiced and refined her craft on the other children of the kingdom, becoming very proficient at both pranking and covering up her involvement. Her poker face was perfect. Aside from pranks, life was uneventful until she began attending Court. She’d been looking forward to her chance to attend since her presentation, and no place seemed more exciting than the Court of Kings. This was her chance to find a husband and embark on that grandest of journeys: marriage. Things looked promising for the first couple of years, but the attention tapered. She stopped receiving tokens and favours from her suitors. She was devastated. Had someone spread some sort of rumour about her? She couldn’t have been more wrong. The truth of the matter was that one of the Kings had shown an interest in her, and unable to stand against him, her suitors had abandoned their pursuit. She began receiving anonymous gifts. Small things at first, wool and leather, flowers and dyes, string. She had no idea who was leaving her these gifts, if they even were gifts. For all she knew, someone had taken offense to her manner of dress and this was their way of telling her to change. The gifts became more like trophies. Or challenges. Gunpowder, Creeper heads. Zombie heads, rotten flesh. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do with these things, so she kept them out of sight in a chest. The “presents” kept coming. Slime balls, bones, skulls. His Majesty King Ryan was growing restless during this. Why wouldn’t she wear his tokens? Was she unimpressed? He would travel to the Nether, then, and prove himself to her. Edgar was inundated with blaze rods, gold nuggets, magma cream. The gold was nice, but was someone accusing her of witchcraft? Blaze rods and magma cream were potion ingredients, she had no use for them. She was equally flustered when she opened a parcel to reveal a wither skull. She longed for the days when she was showered with useful gifts, like emeralds and red stone. It wasn’t until the Ender Dragon skull was delivered that she learned who was behind the presents. She was trying to decide if there was enough room in the chest for it when King Ryan spoke up, asking if she didn’t like his gifts. She froze for a moment, then explained that she hadn’t been sure they were presents. After all, some of them seemed like challenges, others like threats. He assured her that they were all presents, showing his hunting prowess. He’d killed so much for her, to prove he could protect her. She was flattered. They began spending time together, walking the halls of the central kingdom, sitting together at meals, taking the occasional hunting trip. Life was better than Edgar could’ve expected. But some things never change, and old habits die hard. She was still a prankster, after all. She started small, flipping his cloak over his head. He laughed it off. It became almost an affectionate greeting. She had some restraint, of course, only pranking when they weren’t around the other Kings. Things went sour when she knocked his crown off and it went flying. That was her first mistake. She dared to touch the symbol of his rule. Her second mistake became obvious when he retrieved his crown. There was a sizeable crack in it. Edgar was sure her death was on the horizon. King Ryan dragged her to the dungeon, locking her in an oubliette. She accepted her fate immediately, and tried to determine the best position to die in. She settled for lying on the floor. Some time later, maybe the next day, maybe the day after, the oubliette was filled with light. Even welcoming death with open arms, Edgar couldn’t help herself, and asked if her King was there to watch her die. He asked if she was sorry, which she wholeheartedly was. She knew she’d gone too far, overstepped her bounds, and he was well within his rights to leave her there in the dark. Instead, he helped her out. Courtship resumed as if it had never stopped. Hobbies/Skills *Needlepoint *Pranking *Hunting Special Powers/Weapons Is competent with a bow, could probably use a short sword Quotes “Oh God, this is where I die.” “Come to watch me die, my Lord?” Trivia Image flower: Dahlia: elegance and dignity Image song(s): “Young God” by Halsey Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Further reading/fanfiction Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Megan's Characters